


Sessy vs Yoda

by Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comment made by Washuu, and my own wierd mind... What would happen if SESSY met and fought YODA? Who would pawn the other? Read and find out... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sessy vs Yoda

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi and company, not me. Yoda and company belong to George Lucas and company.

**Far far away, in a feudal era long long ago…**

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, ignoring Jaken as the servant crashed into his ankles. Aun paused and snorted. Rin peeped around the heads of her mount. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Something was different in his forest. Something had changed.

"Looking for me you are?"

The Inu no Taisho refused to look at the tree behind him. "What did you do to my forest?"

"In the Force a great disturbance there is. Mmm, yes. Felt it I have. Something is coming, yes."

"You are not the cause?" Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face the small figure at the foot of the tree.

"No!" The little green creature laughed maniacally.

_He is mad. What is this "Force" thing he keeps babbling about?_

"Help you I can." The creature controlled his mirth. "Darth Onigumo I have followed. Evil is he."

_This Sesshoumaru, needing help from that thing? _"Onigumo? I know no such person."

"Mmm, yes. Much you see not. Much you know not."

Sesshoumaru's face did not betray his furry, only his voice changed slightly. "This Sesshoumaru knows more than you, worthless peasant." He placed one hand on Tokijin. "Jaken. Take Rin." The girl would only take pity on this insulting creature. The toad leapt to do his master's bidding.

Sesshoumaru waited until the toad and girl were out of earshot. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of these lands. For your insolence, you will die." He drew Tokijin and pointed it at the creature.

"Sword you have. Evil is it. Strong in the Force are you to wield it."

Sesshoumaru blinked. _Does he mean youki?_ "Of course." In one swift blur he was at the tree, blade biting deep into the trunk where the thing's head had been.

"Speedy you are! Speedier Yoda is!" The creature- Yoda, he called himself- cackled from the low branch it was sitting on.

Sesshoumaru did not reply, merely leapt up and slashed at the thing again. But once again it moved quicker than him, landing safely on a higher branch. Yoda reached into his dark brown robe and pulled out a small metal tube. He pushed a button on the side and a green beam of light emerged from it. The creature wielded this ridiculous sword-like object well, Sesshoumaru had to admit. It had to have gotten some training somewhere.

"Prepare to die." Sesshoumaru calmly told the creature. He swung his sword again. Yoda did a back flip out of the tree, robes swishing as he landed, his light sword poised above his head.

"Mmmm. Think you can kill me, do you? Much older than you am I. Mmmm, yes."

"A lot you know. This Sesshoumaru is older than he looks. You cannot be more than 100 years old." He snorted derisively and leapt out of the tree, advancing on Yoda.

"Ahhh. Think you know so much. Such certainty from one so young. When 600 years old you are, know better you will."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. _600 years old? He must be lying. This Sesshoumaru is 300 years old, how can this shriveled little thing have survived for so long?_ "You lie."

"No! Leads to the dark side, lying does. Truth I tell you, yes." Yoda seemed indignant at the accusation. He raised his sword thing higher, as though anticipating an attack.

Sesshoumaru struck low, intending to catch the thing off guard, but it again moved too fast for him, easily blocking Tokijin. Sesshoumaru jerked his sword back and stared at it in shock. The blade was smoking and the place where it had touched the odd light-sword was…wait… _it's melting? What? How?_ A small hole was being etched into Tokijin, as though a drop of acid had been dropped on it. Sesshoumaru glared at the small green man. His light-sword appeared to have taken no damage from the clash of the blades.

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru demanded. He was annoyed, but not really worried. His acid immunity, due to his poison blood, should withstand anything this Yoda could throw out.

"Told you I did. Strong in the Force am I. Jedi Master am I."

"What is that? A Jedi Master?"

"Ahhhhh, ancient people we are. A priesthood, Jedi is. Peaceful and powerful is the way of the Force. Guard against the Dark Side we do."

There was that word again. "Force?"

"Life energy is the Force. Made of all beings living."

_So it is like youki. But what is this 'Dark Side?' Maybe this 'Force' is more like a miko's or monk's powers, while the other is like youki. That means that this little fellow must be an exterminator, if he seeks out those with youki. _Sesshoumaru snorted to himself. _Not much of one, if he can sense the aura of Tokijin and not mine. No, not much of an exterminator at all._

"Strong within you is the Force. Strong is the conflict. You must let go of your anger for your father. Anger only can to the Dark Side lead." The creature's words snapped back Sesshoumaru's attention.

"WHAT?" He dared to raise his voice slightly.

"See it I do. Mad at your father you were. Did he something you thought was wrong. Not bad was he. Much anger I sense within you. Anger at your father, and your brother, yes."

"My baka half-breed brother is of no concern to you."

"Wrong you are. Strong in the force is your brother, as you are. Strong the jedi who travels with him, and the girl."

"The miko and hanyou are no concern of mine. Nor the monk and exterminator with them."

"Unite with them you must. Darth Onigumo defeated must be, and do it you all must. A pupil of the Jedi was Onigumo, but seduced by the Dark Side he was."

"This Sesshoumaru will never demean himself to work with that half-demon scum!" Sesshoumaru launched himself at Yoda again, only to be frozen in his tracks be a mere wave of the small creature's hand. Something was holding Sesshoumaru's waist and sword arm, effectively pinning him in the air.

"Stop this aggression you must!" Yoda insisted. "Pain only can come from anger."

Sesshoumaru flexed his arm. The bicep was fixed in place, but not his fingers. _Ha._ With one twitch, the poisonous green energy whip was swishing through the air towards the unsuspecting figure. His whip coiled around the light sword, and, with another twitch of his fingers, the sword was flying through the air.

Sesshoumaru released his whip, allowing the sword to fly away on its own, before retracting the poison beam into his hand. He quirked one eyebrow up at Yoda, ignoring the slight stinging in his fingertips. "What now?"

"Hmm. Too late for you, perhaps it is." The little green man shook his head sadly. "Thought, I did, to get here in time I could. Too late was I." Yoda looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes, a hard glint in the brown orbs that had not been there before. He reached out one arm, hand shaking very slightly.

Sesshoumaru heard a rustling in the bushes behind him and tried to spin around, ready for another attack, but the spell the little imp had cast still held him in place. The Demon Lord snarled as he waited. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw something black and green go sailing past his head. The light sword thunked back into Yoda's hand.

_What the-?_

Sesshoumaru felt the bindings around him loosen, but he didn't immediately attack, as he normally would have. Defeating this creature would take some thought. _Ah. _He viciously lunged, aiming to decapitate the thing, but found Tokijin blocked, as he suspected it would be. _Fool._ Their swords locked, Sesshoumaru spun out his energy whip, aiming at the creature's head.

Yoda shifted his light sword slightly, blocking the tip of the energy whip while remaining locked with the sword blade. The whip curled around the beam of light, sending a slight shock back along its length. Sesshoumaru broke away from the physical contact of swords, hopping to pull the weapon from his opponent's hand with his whip. The attempt failed as the small creature tightened his grip on his own blade. For all his small stature, Sesshoumaru could not budge him.

Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Wrong about you I was. Too much anger in your heart is there. Thought I could reach you, I did." He pushed the side of his weapon's handle and the blade retracted, untangling from Sesshoumaru's poison whip in the process. "But… there is another." He turned with a swirl of his cloak and disappeared into the forest.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to follow the odd being and defeat it thoroughly, but something stopped him. _He is the one who fled… so why do I feel as thought I lost the fight?_ Disgruntled, Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and strode off in the direction taken by his manservant and ward.

-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I know that timeline-wise, it is slightly off from Inuyasha, since Onigumo had already become Naraku by the time Sessy got Tokijin and Rin. And I do know that Yoda has a _lightsaber_, but this is told from Sessy's pov, and he doesn't know the real name for it; it just looks like an odd sword made of light to him.


End file.
